metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Wiki:Candidates for deletion
As a wiki there will be some pages that are not up to standard. On this page, listed are articles up for deletion. All users are invited to participate in the discussions as to whether these articles should be deleted or not. The pages listed will be voted on to reach a consensus. Once a consensus has been reached or a length of time has passed, an administrator will review the discussion and decide what action should be taken. How to list an article # Put on the page to be deleted and save. # Come to this page and create a level 3 header ( Title of page ) discussing the deletion under the Pages listed for deletion header. Speedy deletion Found a blank page? A duplicate? A misspelling? A page filled with nonsense? Try instead using a speedy deletion. Simply type on the page and the page will appear in Category:Speedy deletion candidates. An administrator will check the page and make a decision without the voting process. Pages listed for deletion Snake MGA2 Cards :Do we need a page that separates Snake cards from others? LockeNCole 17:48, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Candidates for deletion SOCOM Huh, was this added as a candidate for deletion by accident? --Bluerock 18:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :my bad apparently organisation is a template --Drawde83 19:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Cody's Comix.com Obvious spam. Doesn't contribute anything to the wiki. Arkhound 20:50, June 24, 2010 (UTC) http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mgs-liquid-snake-concept.jpg Replica of this image, but with a bogus filename and a bogus description. Arkhound 21:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Stupid Mario Brothers A fan-produced series that isn't primarily focused on Metal Gear isn't really suitable for this Wiki. --Bluerock (talk) 10:30, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid: Mother Base (Facebook Group) This page was added to the deletion list because it "looked like an advertisement". --MisterKfishy 05:10am, 10 March 2015 (GMT) Thank you MisterKfishy. This has been a nightmare. I hope the admins can forgive my short 'era of folly' and approve our wikia. Much effort went into the writing of our page. Fingers crossed. -- ParkoFTW 06:06am, 10 March 2015 (GMT) :Fan projects that have received some degree of official recognition have usually had articles written for them. Your Facebook page seems to be a brand new project and its style was one of promotion rather than providing neutral information on the subject. However, this Wiki currently has no concrete rules regarding fan products, so I added the delete template to hopefully open a wider discussion about it. --Bluerock (talk) 13:41, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh thank you; that's a relief. We are new to Wikia and we are thankful that you guys have a really structured resolution management system and open lines of communication. First and foremost, we deleted all links that suggested people click away from Wikia and into another destination; thus ensuring your retention of audience. We also tried to, more or less, factualise our content, making it more of a description rather than a promotion. We are absolutely open to making any further necessary changed at your will, and will always consult you, in future, regarding edits and/or additions that we may be unsure about. At this stage, is there anything we should alter, as we would greatly appreciate the opportunity to become a part of what I know I have utilised and studied so much in the past. I thank you for your prompt reply - some of us had grave concerns that we had fouled up irreparably. Please let us know in relation to any further changes that may need to be made and we will respond with urgency. Thank you once again. Any word? --iLukeLawson (on iOS 12:13am Wednesday 11 2015) Could I please trouble you for an update on the status of our Wikia? Thank you. --iLukeLawson (on iOS 2.27pm Wednesday 18 2015) :No one has raised any further issues at this time, so I've replaced the delete template with a cleanup template for now, to at least highlight it for improvement. By the way, "Wikia" or "Wiki" actually refers to the site as a whole, whereas a single page is a Wikia "article." Also, for convenience, you can sign your posts easily with four tildes (~). --Bluerock (talk) 13:21, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Mgs1groups Empty page created for who-knows-what reasons. --The 2nd travel of the Titanic (talk) 17:09, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Cheap airline tickets with lufthansa Obvious promotion of a cashing activity. --The 2nd travel of the Titanic (talk) 21:49, December 14, 2015 (UTC) MPO Story Differences Useless cut&paste from Retcon. --The 2nd travel of the Titanic (talk) 18:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Buddies/Gear 1 bosses‎/Metal Gear 2 bosses‎/Revenge bosses‎ Empty and pointless categories; any possible content is already tagged via already present categories. --The 2nd travel of the Titanic (talk) 12:52, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Quality management research papers Spam. --The 2nd travel of the Titanic (talk) 22:18, December 28, 2015 (UTC)